Kyosuke Saito
| image name =Kyosuke_Saito.jpg | image size = | image caption =Kyosuke After a tough mission | image = Kyosuke_Saito.jpg | float = | ref = }} (Affinity) }} Kyosuke Saito (恭介斎藤, Saito Kyosuke)is a jōnin-level shinobi from Konohagakure. He is known worldwide for his Mastery of Wind Based Jutsu's, earning him the moniker Konoha's Wind God 木の葉の風神, Konoha no Fūjin; English Wind God of the Leaf). Background When Kyosuke was in the Ninja Academy, his classmate and Teachers Called Him a Prodigy due to his resembles to the late Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze even thou they where not related. His dream was to become a great Ninja that is known world wide for his skill's or specialty. During the course of the academy he would would try to be the top on his own but no matter what he did the teacher's would just pass him because the say a second Minato Namikaze in the making. According to those who knew him, Kyosuke was a very talented ninja, having been considered a rare genius that appeared only once a generation (Thou only a select few actually saw this as him self and not as a second Flash). He graduated from the Ninja Academy at the age of 9, and was added to a genin team under the tutelage of a ninja named Koji. Through out the rest of his genin and chunin day's he continued to train and improve his skill and tried to find something that was unique to only him. Joinin At 16, Kyosuke was Promoted to Jonin due to his newly acquired skills. During a S-Rank Mission, Kyosuke was put in charge of a team that was to infiltrate Otogakure and assassinate a spy. Because Kyosuke had recently become a jōnin, the team was not sure if they could trust him and started to act on their own accord dismissing all Kyosuke's orders and doing as they pleases. After realizing that they would not listen to him Kyosuke decided to continue the mission on his own, and not a few minutes later he find's the rest of his team out-numbered by Oto ninja, seeing as he needed the team alive to complete the mission and the fact that the spy was in the the group of oto ninja's Kyosuke jumped in to the fight and using the momentum his sudden arrival brought he unleashed every jutsu he knew which just happened to be high level Wind jutsu's to destroy the oto ninja and cause massive damage to the surrounding area. Konoha's Wind God A Few weeks after his First Jonin mission Kyosuke was put in the Oto Bingo Book as an A-Class threat under the names Konoha's Wind God for his skill with Wind Release. For the next 6 years he continued to improve his Wind Release and eventually mastered it to the point were he no longer needed hand signs to preform one and to the point where he could use wind chakra to fly for a few minutes. He also over the years became known world wide for his wind mastery and was listed as a S-Class nin in every Bingo Book. Appearance Kyosuke is a fairly tall fair-skinned man who on more than one occasion has been compared with Minato Namikaze in terms of physical appearance; both having spiky Hair jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. Unlike Minato, Kyosuke has White/Silver hair and Heterochromia eyes (Golden/orande and blood red) According to Many People, Kyosuke is considered to be very handsome, as many women were infatuated with him. His normal attire consisted of a standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a flak jacket and a forehead protector; In his youth, he wore a Black tracksuit with with metal arm protectors over them. He also has leather straps around his back and chest, and a short sword on his back. Personality Kyosuke is a laid back and flamboyant man, evident in his general attitude, and he is rarely seen without a smile on his lips. When ever he is not on a Mission, he can be seen watching the Sky or napping/Traning. He is the type of person that can make friends with everyone, and, if not friendship, at least respect. He is also rather intelligent being able to tell the distance from a target and himself and add up bounties in less than 10 seconds. He is also a peace-loving man who will always try to talk his way out of a fight, though he doesn't wish to insult his opponents by refusing to fight. He also dislikes taking the life of innocent people and will have no problem using his devil fruit ability on those whom he sees as scum. Though He tries to talk his way out of a fight, he does insist on fighting when the situation is grave and can become very cold when needed. Despite being one of the strongest and highest ranked Jonin, he still treats the others as equals. Abilities Kyosuke has a Variety of abilities thou he is most skilled in Ninjutsu and element manipulation. Taijutsu